bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
BOM28: Podróż Zeroxa
- Jesteście zabawni – powiedział w końcu Zerox. Generał i jego ekipa przerwała przeglądać zapis wspomnień Morgana - O co ci chodzi? – zdziwił się przywódca - O to, że wraz z Inuictusem pobieraliśmy nauki u jednego mistrza przez 15 lat, wiem o nim więcej niż wy wszyscy razem wzięci, a i tak ignorujecie to co do was mówię - A masz coś ciekawego do powiedzenia? – spytał Clay pełen irytacji - Żebyś wiedział, nic nie zrobicie bez jednej osoby – dodał dawny dyktator - A jaśniej? – pytali. Zerox aż wstał z fotela. - Przejrzyjcie jego wspomnienia raz jeszcze – wyjaśniał – Ale w momencie wygnania, zatrzymajcie moment i patrzcie na odsyłanych Zdziwieni i lekko przerażeni zausznicy Generała po raz kolejny obejrzeli tą scenę. Podczas gdy utworzyłem pieczęć wygnania, Gefloy błyskawicznie rzucił zaklęcie, którym przekazał mi swoją moc. Ale to była tylko kropla w morzu tego co się działo. Dzięki zatrzymaniu, wszyscy mogli zobaczyć o co tam tak naprawdę chodziło. Pieczęć wygnania okazała się zbyt słaba na Apocalipsusa, udawało mu się powstrzymywać pieczęć przed efektem, ale na ułamek sekundy pojawiła tam się rosła postać. Był w czarnym płaszczu, który zasłaniał jego całe ciało. Jego peleryna zwisała do kostek. Jego kaptur przykrywał maskę ze złotymi zdobieniami. Oko tej osoby się zaświeciło i Kapcios stracił możliwość używania mocy. Pieczęć zadziałała, a demon wraz z tamtymi ludźmi zniknęli. - Dobra Zerox, wiem o co ci chodzi – odparł dumny siebie Generał, jednak szybko spostrzegł, że tego nie ma – O co chodzi? - Powiedział, że wyruszył aby znaleźć ostateczny fragment, a we żebyście przygotowali wszystko do jego powrotu – odpowiedział Evans. Wiedział o tym, ponieważ Zerox przekazał tę informację telepatycznie Germider był już daleko poza tajną kryjówką. Miał na sobie płaszcz Hexprofa, komponent Oculus Mundi, który ja nosiłem, nim moje powłoka nie została rozbita. Przy pasie miał także Szablę Zatracenia oraz torbę podróżną. - Wyprawa będzie ciężka – stwierdził – Raczej się nie pogniewają. W sumie powinni mi dziękować. Niby to dzięki komu Inuictus zrobił Apa w balona? Nie ma co tracić czasu na gadanie samemu do siebie, trzeba iść przed siebie Zaczął więc podążać leśnym szlakiem. Dróżka wyglądała na niemal przygotowaną specjalnie pod jego podróż. Drzewa były ustawione w dokładnie taki sposób, aby nawet konar nie dotykał drogi. Malownicza zieleń, liczne strumienie i bujność roślinności wprawiała w zachwyt. Zerox szedł przed siebie, nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie. Już od dawna nie obchodzi go nic innego jak zakończenie wojny z Apocalipsusem. Nagle postanowił przyspieszyć swoją podróż. Zaczął używać swojej mocy do teleportacji krótkodystansowych. Dzięki temu jego prędkość zwiększyła się ponad sześciokrotnie. Jednakże las wydawał się nie mieć końca. W pewnym momencie na jego drodze stanęła niespodziewana osoba. Zakuty w potężną stal. Paląca się czaszka zamiast głowy. Lord Bane. - Witam cię serdecznie – pozdrowił demon - Czego chcesz? Myślałem, że Apocalipsus uniemożliwił wam wejście do tej sfery już dawno temu – powiedział Zerox przygotowując broń na ewentualną walkę i obserwując, czy nie wpadł w zasadzkę – Dziwne, jesteś sam, czy nauczyliście się tak dobrze maskować moc? - Jestem sam – upewnił lord, zakładając ręce – Widzisz, mam plan jak pokonać zdradzieckiego impa, tyle tylko że reszta drużyny za nic by się na coś takiego nie zgodziła - Co masz na myśli? - Wiem co planujesz. Ożywienie Nighterusa jest rzeczywiście ważne, jednakże dobrze wiesz, że Inuictus nie potrafi używać tej mocy. Trzeba go uwolnić Człowiek spojrzał na ostrze. Widział w nim odbicie swojej twarzy. Twarzy osoby, która przez ostatnie parę lat, pod wpływem demonicy dopuszczała się karygodnych czynów. Popatrzył raz jeszcze na rozmówcę. - Nie wiem czy mogę się na to zgodzić – wystękał, wyjmując całą szablę z pochwy – Mam swój własny plan, a twój jest zbyt ryzykowny dla ludzi. Dla ciebie wręcz przeciwnie - Nie do końca się rozumiemy, Zerox – odparł demon błyskawicznie się pojawiając przed człowiekiem. Wielkolud mierzący prawie 3 metry złapał swoją przerośniętą ręką Germidera – Istnienie świata od tego zależy, jeśli nie zaryzykujemy, to Kapcios prędzej czy później zdobędzie Oculus Mundi, czego z tych słów pojąć nie możesz? W odpowiedzi, Zerox przeniósł demona w ten sposób, aby trzymał drzewo, a nie jego. Od razu przeteleportował się 10 metrów dalej. - Tego, że próbujesz na mnie wymusić całkowitą utratę kontroli nad sobą – rzekłszy zaczął uciekać. Demon zaś nawet nie próbował go dogonić. Jedynie westchnął i zaczął wracać do swojej kryjówki. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Oculus Mundi Kategoria:Nev-Rex